everything_is_awesome_legofandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
Batman (alias Bruce Wayne) is a Batman and Super Heroes minifigure based on the super hero from the DC Comic Universe.He appears as one of the two tritagonists in The LEGO Movie where he is voiced by Will Arnett. Background Batman appears in The LEGO Movie, voiced by Will Arnett. He is the tritagonist and assists the main heroes. He is initially Wyldstyle's boyfriend. He first appears in the Old West; saving Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius on the Batwing. When confronting Bad Cop, he uses his Master Building power to turn his car into a baby carriage. He then crashes into the sun, taking them all to Middle Zealand. He turns the Batwing into the Batmobile, and shows off the new loud speakers he added to the back of the vehicle. He takes a rainbow to Cloud Cuckoo Land, which he appeared to hate. LEGO.com Description He makes it no secret he prefers to work alone, since he could probably get the job done better and faster than anyone else. He is presently Wyldstyle’s boyfriend, and lacks very little in the looks, ability or confidence department. Quotes “You gotta check out these new subwoofers I installed in the back. I call them the dogs. Listen to 'em bark!” ―Batman in The LEGO Movie “This is a song I wrote for Wyldstyle... It's about how I'm an orphan.” ―Batman in The LEGO Movie “I only work in black... and sometimes very, very dark gray.” ―Batman in The LEGO Movie “I hate this place.” ―Batman about Cloud Cuckoo Land “To the Batmobile! Dang it.” ―Batman in The LEGO Movie “I don't mean to spoil the party, but does anyone else notice we're stuck in the middle of the ocean on this couch? I mean it's not like a big, gigantic ship is just gonna come out of nowhere and save us-- MY GOSH!” ―Batman, seeing MetalBeard's Sea Cow in The LEGO Movie “What do you expect? A spaceship is just gonna come out of the blue and-- are you kidding me?” ―Batman in The LEGO Movie “This is not how Batman dies!” ―Batman, nearly drowning in The LEGO Movie “What're you losers talking about? Thought I'd help you guys out. Left the wierd cat thing to stall.” ―Batman in The LEGO Movie “No, Wyldstyle-- I mean Lucy... He's the hero you deserve.” ―Batman in The LEGO Movie Notes *His voice actor in The LEGO Movie, Will Arnett, plays Vernon Fenwick in the live-action Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie. *Strangely, his cowl in The LEGO Movie Video Game is the same as his old one rather than the updated one. Appearances Set Appearances *70815 Super Secret Police Dropship (The LEGO Movie suit) *70817 Batman and Super Angry Kitty Attack (The LEGO Movie suit) *The LEGO Movie Exclusive Set (The LEGO Movie, no cape) Movie Appearances *The LEGO Movie Video Game Appearances *The LEGO Movie Video Game Gallery of Variants Physical Batman70815.jpg Movie Movie_Batman.png Video Game Batman_game.png Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Master Builders Category:Super Heroes Category:DC Category:Flesh Minfigures Category:Physical LEGO Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Index Category:The Batman Category:Justice League